galactic_cataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheravh System
The Cheravh system was a star system located within the Mandalore sector of the Outer Rim Territories region of the galaxy. Contained within the Cheravh system was the planet Cheravh, and the star system, along with the surrounding sector came under the control of the Mandalorians following their expanding conquest of the sector during their time as Mandalorian Crusaders. Currently it serves as the temporary home system of Clan Kar'tyc. Astrological information The Cheravh system was once home to binary stars. However, one of those stars went supernova and became a planetary nebula. Unusually; a planetary system formed inside the nebula orbiting the remaining star. This Nebula is plagued by electrical storms undetectable from outside the of it. At first the nascent star system was a far larger with several independent planets. By the time of the Mandalorian Crusades, however, the unstable orbit of these infant planets collapsed and mostly torn apart to form the moons and asteroid belt around the largest terrestrial planet. This planet was the later named Cheravh. Around the outer orbit of the Cheravh system houses Arasuumir. A gas giant that seems to churn the gasses of the surrounding nebula of the system. It is argued that this giant, along with the star, is what keeps the system inside the nebula clear and stable. Planets Cheravh A Class M world with climate typical of a Terran planet. It has multiple layered rings made out of the moons that were partially torn apart by what were once separate planets. Whilst they are moons now; it is likely they will simply be torn apart in time. The terrain is mostly flat plains or savannah. Though there are multiple volcanoes along tectonic plates making large rocky volcanic mountain spires. Many of these are dead or dormant. Their empty magma chambers and channels collapsing making ravines and chasms that split the terrain. Many of these veins still exist below ground and are used by local creatures and the Mandalorians as secret passages. Cheravh's sky is composed of rolling, churning, multicoloured clouds of the nebula that surrounded the system. To the local Mandalorians this makes the night sky of other planets dull in comparison. Cheravh's flora and fauna are largely those that can be found elsewhere. Many of these being brought from Mandalore millennia ago by Mandalorian Crusaders or as as stowaways or crashed starships. Herbivores included: Agamarian beasts, Jakobeasts, Void Striders, and Shatuals. Carnivores were: Galaar, Shiek-hawks,Marmaws, Fanned rawls, and Fyrnocks. These were only among the more well known creatures; Cheravh still holds many secrets. Since the time of the Mandalorian-Neo Crusaders; the planet has been claimed by Clan Kar'tyc who maintains sizeable enclave there. This community was more of a small fortress than an enclave. The fortress is shielded and reinforced; built into a long dead volcano. Moons and asteroid belt of Cheravh The other planets of the Cheravh system had little atmosphere and weak gravitational orbits. Thus, they became moons of the planet. However, they were torn apart, becoming Cheravh's rings. The moons are still recognizable but they're too dangerous to land on or use as bases. Being constantly battered by asteroids on one side and torn apart slowly on the other. What went undiscovered until recently was that the moons had deposits of Beskar. These are difficult to acquire, however, as the Beskar can only be mined by towing these asteroids carefully away to be broken down for processing. This process is dangerous and time consuming, so much so that the clan can rarely harvest enough to recoup their lost Beskar with any to spare. Ca'tra shipyard A shipyard constructed by the sympathetic Mandal Hypernautics. As part of a "failed" venture into the Cheravh system when "environmental factors" made the venture untenable resulting in it being abandoned to the resident Mandalorian Clan. Now, it's used to maintain and construct their fleet. Arasuumir This gas giant orbited the outer edge of the Cheravh system. It siphoned gas from the nebula but remained the same size due to the gravitational pull and atmosphere of Arasuumir only being able to contain so much gas. Though still making a near limitless supply. It served a fuel and blaster fluid processing facility called the Epan gas refinery. The facility was abandoned by Mandalorian crusaders millennia ago. It was recently brought back online and now processes fuel for Clan Kar'tyc. Category:Planets Category:Systems Category:Location Category:Outer Rim